1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for enabling the retrieving of submerged articles, and pertains more particularly to a device for recovering fishing rods that have inadvertently fallen into a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have appeared in the patent literature which have been designed to recover fishing rods and other articles after they have fallen into a body of water, such as a lake or river. These various devices have possessed certain shortcomings that are believed to have militated against any widespread use of such a device.
Perhaps the closest device for locating a submerged fishing rod is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,098, granted on Aug. 16, 1949 to William E. Cardinal for "Device for Locating Submerged Articles." While this device contemplates the use of a dissolvable aspirin tablet, the tablet is vulnerable to atmospheric moisture which could cause the undesired release of the indicating means comprised of a layer of cork sandwiched between two plates. Also, the way in which the aspirin tablet is placed into its float-restraining relationship is somewhat difficult. Also, the manner in which the device is attached to the reel on a fishing rod is more difficult than need be. Still further, the device is not as compact as it should be. However, the greatest drawback lies in the fact that one cannot prevent moisture from inadvertently dissolving the aspirin tablet so that a premature and unwanted release of the cork occurs.